earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Era of Decay
The era began around August 7th, due to summer ending and Terra Nova being announced, the population slowly shrunk to the point where there were 0 players online, on eight different occasions. August * (August 7th - ???) Great Hibernation. Between waiting for Terra Nova, school returning, and the growth of other servers, player numbers dwindle on server, never reaching more than 10 (sometimes hanging around 0-2). The current belief is that the server will bounce back once the update is released later in Fall. In some regards this may also have been made worse by the continual slowdown on the server that dates even back to the Kerala War. * (August 13th) Dupe glitch, with a lot of trees unexpectedly spawning in Russia. * 32Gold started massive projects designed to destroy the map (such as draining the Mediterraian and others) prompting huge pushback and arguments for rules protecting the environment. * (August 21st) EarthMC turned 2 years old * (August 27th) The 1000th article on the EarthMC Wiki was published September * (September 4th) fabian2003 was perm banned for reaching 5 warnings. * (September 10th) Chilhelm griefs Volgograd * (September 15th) TheNakedSnail_YT turns 11 irl * TheNakedSnail_YT keeps postponing his town celebration, with him deciding too much. * (September 29th) Periano Nukes Petrozavodsk (his own town) and deleting it October * (October 2nd) Russia wins the Battle of Orleans, a decisive battle in the Russo-Hungarian War * (October 2nd) Fall of Grapetown * (October 2nd) Tang, the once most powerful nation in the world disbands * (October 2nd) Valencia and Antofagasta disbands * (October 3rd) Battle of Verdun happens which ends in a failure on both sides * (October 3rd) Battle of Kola happens which ends in a Hungarian defeat * (October 4th) Vienna falls and is resettled by the Hungarians in a campaign to get Austria to join them * (October 5th) Runnerboy gets temp banned after staff search entire map warning him for every burnt patch they find. * (October 6th) The_Pock raids EmperorMustache's materials for building random things, makes him rage * (October 7th) KadeTheDank coins the terms "Puppet" and "Float" to describe the methods used by germans to preserve dead towns they do nothing with * (October 8th) The town of Zakopane is created by JakubdotPLGB. * (October 8th) Russia wins the Russo-Hungarian war and the nation of Hungary is left to collapse. * (October 10th) Following Hoyenah Owentheguy's early retirement Yodabest wins the Canadian emergency Hoyenah elections. * (October 11th) First time in EarthMC history Tymek_T slept a whole night in his bed. * (October 11th) BlueCity's spawn claims were sold to Ikea, this significantly increased Ikea's size. The Deal was worth 700g. * (October 11th) 32Gold gets a 23 day ban for toxicity leading many players to protest the ban. * (October 14th) Terra Nova News surpasses 200 members. * (October 15th) The First Synist Shrine is opened in Bergen. * (October 15th) Pinebury is expanding its borders * (October 17th)Koala Releases Statement on his brothers death LiveLemur and the town of Genome to the German press in Padova * (October 22nd) Project Port Elizabeth begins, Fabian2003 and The Pock begin to recreate Port Victoria after the months of neglect and grief under the rule of CallMeConman November * Terra Nova Beta is released (November 1st) * TheNakedSnail_YT cleans messes up in his town (November 3rd) * Server downtime (November 17th - November 25th) December * Mustachegames is banned (December 21st) * TheNakedSnail_YT becomes more active (December 22nd) * TheNakedSnail_YT cannot get players on the server, so he quit doing a celebration (December 31st) January 2019 * Happy New Year 2019 (January 1st, 2019) * (Jan 19th) Classic down for Maintenance. February 2019 * (Planned February 24 - 28) TheNakedSnail_YT finishes the Basso Hotel March 2019 * God TheNakedSnail_YT vanishes (March 19th) * More players return to classic after Terranova goes down (March 31st) April 2019 * TheNakedSnail_YT inactive for a full month (April 20th) * Nation of Aussie was founded by Neon_Krby and Synargle. May 2019 * TheNakedSnail_YT planned to return (May 2nd) * POST APOCALYPTIC WORLD BEGINS ( ACTIVENESS ) June 2019 * A few active players return. * IanSpace71 becomes the most powerful man on the server, with Mergopolis being a huge town * Communist_Glory, the largest troll in EarthMC Classic, joins for the first time, and drains the English Channel * Celestia declares independence from the Ianic Empire, sparking the Ianic-Celestia war, in which the outer areas of Celestia are absolutely bombed July 2019 * An alt of Communist_Glory, "CelticIrishMan5", pretending to be a historic player, griefs the towns of Qwilland, Celestia, and Golden State, looting them all and razing the cities to the ground * Peace is reached between Celestia and the Ianic Empire * Jxker, a new player, forms the new town of Riverdale * Many French players join EarthMC Classic and join Riverdale * Jxker forms the "Empire of Name", and allies with many nations ''August 2019 '' * Many French Riverdale players are banned for "compromised account" * Jxker becomes the most powerful man on the server * Historic players like Skylord, Ian, and MojangCrafter999 leave the server * Communist_Glory leaves the server for the last time ''September 2019 '' * On September 12th, 2019, EarthMC Classic was officially shut down. Category:Eras